Antonio Di Cabrini
Antonio Di Cabrini is a male idol of 464 Productions. He is 15 years old and has the tiger sign on the 464 zodiac. His birthday is July 22nd 1998. Background and Personality Not much is known about Antonio's past except that he grew up somewhere in Italy. He has been interested in music and dance since an early age but it is not yet currently known how he became interested in performing. He is capable of speaking 6 different languages including Japanese. His home-life is just as much a mystery as his background but it does appear he at least lives somewhere in Tokyo. Antonio is an incredibly cheerful and helpful person almost always willing to help anyone he comes across even if they are an enemy. Because of his friendly disposition he is able to make friends incredibly easily. Antonio is quite romantic and cares a lot about his romantic relationships but is quite clueless about the people who are infatuated with him. Despite his cheerfulness he is an incredibly driven and determined person who puts in his full effort into everything that he does. This however can prove to be a weakness as he doesn't know when he is overworked which has caused danger for him in the past. 464 Productions Career Antonio was the first person to audition for 464 Pro. He wasn't instantly accepted but was the first choice out of all the potentially agreed upon idols. He first took part in a group audition with Sagawa Keina and formed the group Tsuin Stella, despite a successful audition the job had to be turned down due to Keina's suspension from the agency. Antonio's debut was actually with 464 Pro but 765 Pro on a cooking show with his girlfriend Hoshii Miki. After Keina's return to the agency they reformed their group and had a successful audition to become a support act for a successful band. After Keina had walked out following an argument with Noboyuki over choreography he gave her an inspirational speech. She then returned and they began to practice again. After all their hard work they were ready to perform. Before the show Antonio began to complain about stomach problems. After some words from Keina he went out and performed successfully but immediately vomited blood and passed out as he came to the backstage. He was rushed to the hospital right away. Antonio's appendix had burst during the show and he was required to have surgery in order to save his life. He spent 2 weeks in the hospital to recover keeping his fellow patients and the nurses entertained with his singing. Following his return back to work him and Keina were put into Consteallations with Taira, Zeniya and Noboyuki. They began practicing as a band right away for some mini introduction concerts around Japan. He became a cornerman for Noboyuki during the All-Japan Fighting Championship upon his request and helped him through all of his fights. Under the orders of Fubuki and Uchino he had Yajima shadow him while he was doing jobs and auditions to give her some idea on how to improve as an idol. He saved her from a fire while in the Yajima Corporation HQ. For the Golden Agencies competition, Antonio was selected as the first participant in the first round of the preliminaries. He ran into Kaname Aoi from the rival agency that 464 was going up against, she invited him to a meal just before the first round in an attempt to sabotage his performance, unbeknownst to him. Trivia *His hobbies include listening to music, having fun with his friends and more recently long distance running. *His favourite colour is Green. *He is the only person from 464 Productions to not be born in Japan. *While he is a very friendly person, he is quite naive and places a lot of trust in people which leads him to be easily tricked. *Antonio is seen as quite attractive by females and many girls tend to have crushes on him, even though he is too oblivious to realize it. Songs *Brave Heart *Target~ Akai Shougeki~ *The Biggest Dreamer *Yokubou o Sakebe! None of the songs belong to me and belong to their respective owners. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Anime Related Category:The Idolm@ster Category:Idol